vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Vespians/I
The Vespians are a sentient species native to the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, and the rulers of the Vespian Empire. The most numerous and influential species in the galaxy, the Vespians wield near-omnipotent control over their realm. Hailing from the planet of Vespia in the Hesperus system, the Vespians are the children of their current ruler, Emperor Mikhail Nazarov. The spitting image of their creator genetically, ideologically, and culturally, the Vespians were created by Nazarov, first as his family, then as the society he found to be ideal. Today, the Vespians are a major species in the galaxy in which they govern, and rule over it in the name of their father and ruler. Biology and appearance The Vespians, being the product of their creator's desire construct his dream nation, were crafted in a specific manner so as achieve that goal of fulfilling their father's perfect society. The Vespians were created using Mikhail's own genetic information, meaning that like him, they are dark-skinned, with black hair and brown eyes. They are on average 1.8 to 2.1 meters in height, and weight between 55 and 90 kilograms depending on sex and age. Vespians can live to see 250 years of age, though the technological advancement of the species has ensured that they can live long beyond their lifespan, and recent innovations have even made death irrelevant. Their bodies are perfect in every way given Mikhail's aim to remove undesirable traits such as obesity, aging, and deformities which would be inherit upon birth. As such, the Vespians do not senescence, the process of physical aging removed from their genetic code, ensuring that a Vespian remains as healthy and vibrant in old age as they were during their prime, with the only known physical aging occurring in the last five to ten years of their lives. Vespian bodies possess a healing factor five times faster than in humans, reducing healing times to days and hours, instead of months or even years. Vespian blood is black, and their lips, the flesh under their nails, labia, and areola are black as well, though more pronounce in women, and less obvious in men. Their bones are reinforced in such a way that a fall from a great height will not kill them, with a physical reaction that causes the Vespian body to lock up to prevent any potential harm to their skeletal structure. Vespian teeth do not crack, and their skin which remains completely unblemished unless physical harm is done in such a way the body cannot heal itself. Their skin is also dense to such a point that attacks or accidents with sharp objects will not harm the Vespian. Their muscles are four to five times denser than human muscles, meaning that a Vespian is on average four to five times stronger than a human. Additionally, because of the density of Vespian skin and muscles, Vespians are highly impervious to most common attacks by sharp or blunt objects. Burns are also less severe thanks to the strength of Vespian skin. Vespians are also highly agile, able to jump twenty feet into the air from a standing position. Plus, Vespians are extremely flexible, able to move their limbs and even their body in way similar to a contortionist without much effort or pain. They also possess a pain threshold superior to humans, meaning intense physical trauma won't send them into shock from the pain. The sensory systems of the Vespians are far sharper than in humans. Vespians process information and react to a situation faster than humans by a factor of ten. A Vespian can see up to three times farther away than a human, and possess cat-like nocturnal vision, with most Vespians able to see in pitch black darkness with ease. Vespians can hear sounds far below the human level of hearing, and much louder sounds are not as debilitating to a Vespians, if not somewhat more annoying than painful. The Vespian sense of taste is superb, as they can break down foods to their ingredients, with trained Vespians able to break the food down to their chemical compositions. The Vespian digestive system is such that the Vespians break down food so efficiently, that their bodies have been rendered incapable of producing solid waste. Instead, all waste products are removed in liquid form. Immune to poisons and infections, Vespians possess an immune system which protects them from even the most aggressive of contagions. Vespians are also incredibly brilliant, able to use three times the computing and processing power of a human being, allowing them to perform intellectual feats with ease. Though they aren't perfect, items built by the Vespians are far less likely to break down or have faults in them which could reduce performance or potency. Vespians have a gestation period of eight months, though they reproduce via oviparity, which Mikhail regarded as a much more efficient and safer alternative to risky viviparity. It also allows female Vespians to continue working without a pregnancy weighing them down and reducing their productivity. The Vespians reproduce via androgenesis, that is, all genetic information for the Vespian offspring come from the father. His sperm contains everything including the egg that is to house the embryo; the mother simply holds the egg until it grows large enough for it to survive outside of the womb, a period which lasts for about two weeks. As such, the children share a closer bond to the father than they ever would to their mother, something Mikhail wanted due to the ongoing human belief that the mother comes before the father because she held the child for nine months and gave birth, an argument that annoyed him to no end. History Creation Society and culture The Vespians are a culturally homogeneous species, one with a highly organized society to match. Their view is that they own it to their creator and to their society to make something of themselves, and sustain their society as a unit. This means that Vespians will often take on jobs that others may find as unpleasant simply because they understand that if no one else does it, then who will? As a result, Vespians pick jobs out of choice instead of comfort, and will keep that job out of pride for performing a service for their people instead of selfish want. Though this does not mean the Vespians will do anything, it simply means the Vespians will do their fair share in society to keep everything else running smoothly. The Vespians value three things in life; religion, family, and logic. Their understanding is that God is a logical god, who gave them the gift of family and life, and as such, deserves their worship and respect. The society of the Vespians is organized in such a way that the social ladder is hard to climb given the stability of Vespian culture and society. Vespians simply choose to remain in their class based on their desire to keep things stable rather than trying to force their way to the top out of greed. This is not to say the Vespians lack ambition, as many do and many have become wealthy aristocrats as a result of their hard work and effort. However, most Vespians are simply content with their present situation, and choose to stay where they are in life so long as it keeps them and their family happy. Unfortunately, the Vespians do possess a criminal element in their society, though it is relatively small given the present state of the Vespians' interstellar empire. In the end, it appears that Mikhail built a well-structured society with few flaws that can justifiably pointed out by critics. Religion The Vespians are a highly religious society, though not overtly so. The Vespian Orthodox Church is the official state religious body of the Vespians, and was built around the Ten Truths, which serve as the religious dogma of Vespian belief. Mikhail built into his children an inherent need to worship and belief in religion. As a result, irreligion is both unknown and inexcusable in Vespian society. Though he ensured that the Vespians would always be appalled by atheism and disbelief, he did ensure they had free will and freedom of thought, making it so that even if a Vespian didn't go to church or believe too strongly in it, they always believed in some higher being. Even the most violent and criminal of the Vespians' number pray regularly and respect the Church. When the Vespians settle a new planet, the construction of a place of worship is often the first thing they see to. Often times, a planet-spanning colony won't be recognized as a represented member of the Vespian Empire unless it has a cathedral as a sign of its devotion to God, something all Vespian colonies cannot imagine themselves without. It is a common saying that if one does not have his faith, then he has nothing, something which is quite true in Vespian culture and society. Unlike humans, Vespians are united in a single view of faith and religion, meaning that they have no divergent beliefs or cults, and acknowledge that God is not the source of their problems or losses. For Vespians, they put worship first in their lives, and everything else second, including work, friends, and even family. Vespians cannot view their lives without faith, and will go to great lengths to see to it that their ability to worship is not hampered by any outside forces. Vespians put faith before family, as they believe their loved ones will be brought back to life, something that was accomplished with the technology of their civilization, but also with acts of faith by their psionic population. Vespians do not believe in going to Heaven, a realm they regard as exclusively for angelic beings, not mortal creatures such as themselves. However, despite this, the Vespians are not so devout to allow worship to interfere with everything. They acknowledge that a secular life and a religious life can work together, and are vital to their society's ability to function. Family and marriage Vespians are a patriarchal people, who view the husband and father as the ultimate head of the household. Family affairs in Vespian society are arranged in such a way that the father makes all major decisions regarding his family, with his word being as good as law. Though he does not eliminate the wife as his chief supporter and adviser on the family, which she helps him run, it is understood by the wife and the children that the father has the last say in all matters regardless of anyone else's opinion. Even if his wife were to be opposed to his decision, she remains respectful enough to let her husband do as he pleases as a head of his household. Though the Vespians also understand that it would be best for the husband not be a tyrant, even though the Ten Truths give him such a right. Despite this, Vespian men simply understand that being a caring head is better for the stability of the household, and ensures the family's growth as a unit. In terms of marriage, as with the family, the man is the head of the martial couple, and the woman is subordinate to him. He is the provider and the caretaker, and she his chief helper, friend, and cheerleader. Mikhail built into the two the ability to share a bond so strong, that the two establish a psionic link allowing them know each other's thoughts, feelings, and even their pain, completely removing cheating an an issue in Vespian society. That bond increases to such a peak that during sexual intercourse, the experience is such that nothing can possibly compare. If the two didn't know each other before that point, their understanding of one another has greatly improved. Sex before marriage in Vespian society is a taboo and a violation of the Ten Truths. Vespians are expected to get married before having sex, and no exceptions to the rule exist. Those Vespians who do end up marrying in the end as they've built a connection in such a way they've come to view each other as their preferred partner. Polygamy is entirely tolerated in Vespian society, with a man able to have as many wives as he can reasonably care for physically, economically, and economically. As such, most men only have on average two or three wives, if that, with most simply remaining with their first and only wife. The men of the nobility are the most likely to have many wives, as they are able to financially care for multiple women, though even they never exceed a set number of wives as they wish to care for their emotional and physical needs as well. Abortion is completely abhorred in Vespian society, and to date, no abortion has ever been carried out in the Vespian population. Many of the species the Vespians eliminated possessed views which included abortion. The idea that person would willingly and knowingly abort a potential life on the basis of personal greed is incomprehensible to the Vespians, and viewing it as a "right" simply enrages them. It is not unknown for the Vespians to exterminate entire civilizations based entirely on the number of abortions they've carried out. Sexuality Sexuality in Vespian society is simple. Men are men and women are women. Men are expected to be providers and leaders, and women are expected to work hard when single, and remain loyal and supportive when married. However, the issue of the xanith, the Vespian "third gender", had to be resolved by Mikhail personally. Xanith were Vespians who during their gestation, did not develop into women completely given their starting off as males in the egg, and turning into females during their growth. As such, while they came out with female bodies, they still possessed male genitalia. Under Vespian law, xanith are treated as men, especially so given their own genetics and thinking which is male, but only under the "façade" of a female body. However, given their physical appearance, they were allowed to marry both men and women, the rationale being that they were transitioning into females as embryos, but still remain as men meaning that they are located in something of a middle ground. Homosexuality is unknown, just as Mikhail intended. He was never fond of it, and removed that sexual "orientation" from the genetics of his children. The Vespian love map will never align itself in such a way that two Vespians of the same gender fall in love. Men cannot marry men, women cannot marry women, and xanith cannot marry xanith, though for the latter, a relationship is permitted. On the topic of rape, the act of sexual assault isn't a major issue in Vespian society for a couple of reasons. First, Vespians do not possess the same emotional make up as humans, meaning that they are not as emotionally traumatized by an event as a human would. Second, men are the least likely to commit a rape, as they have control over their sexual desires, thanks to Mikhail. Xanith are most likely to as they have the least control over their desires. Lastly, Vespians have control over their ability to produce children, meaning that the fear of having an unwanted child does not haunt a victim. Nudity in Vespian culture is regarded as an entirely acceptable thing, and it isn't surprising to see Vespians, primarily women per Mikhail's tampering, to wonder around with little to no clothing on. However, on a wider basis, this extends to children as well, who aren't haggled about clothing until reaching pre-adolescence. Men on the other hand, aren't exactly fond of or encouraged to go nude, as they are regarded as the bearers of future life and as such, cultural beliefs have men wearing clothes as a rule instead of an exception. Sexual relationships with minors is not prohibited or regarded as taboo. In fact, a sexuality relationship between a minor and an adult is viewed as healthy and loving, especially if the relationship is between minors themselves. As for incest, it isn't a taboo, given the Vespians lacking recessive alleles, which in humans, resulted in siblings or other close relatives who had offspring, being born with horrible genetic diseases or deformities. It is commonly accepted for the first husband or wife of a Vespian to be their sibling or another member of their family in their generation. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright